This invention relates to a container. In particular, the invention concerns a container in the form of a tray useful for assisting in the convenient consumption of foods such as, filled rolls, hotdogs, taco's and the like.
The invention will be described by way of example with reference to a container useful for carrying filled rolls or hotdogs. It should be appreciated that the container may be used to carry and assist the consumption of foods other than the two examples given.
Typically, food such as hotdogs or filled rolls are presented to the customer in a paper bag or wrapped in some way and then presented within a paper bag. It sometimes becomes difficult to consume the hotdog without completely removing it from its wrapping or bag. If the hotdog is left within the wrapping or bag, the wrapping or bag needs to be progressively peeled back to progressively reveal more of the hotdog during consumption. Alternatively, the hotdog is completely removed from its wrapping or bag for consumption and there is a danger when this occurs of topping or sauces or the like separating from the hotdog and making the whole consumption process messy.